


地狱空荡荡，魔鬼在天堂

by 墙头于我如浮云 (Morikimi)



Category: Historical RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:28:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26872198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morikimi/pseuds/%E5%A2%99%E5%A4%B4%E4%BA%8E%E6%88%91%E5%A6%82%E6%B5%AE%E4%BA%91
Summary: “说说看，看是否与我想的一样。”海德里希眼中含着笑意，语气里是少见的友善。帝国保安局局长时常因傲慢而耐心不足，这句话在他诚恳过度的眼神下反而显得令有图谋，于是舒伦堡紧紧抿起嘴唇，拒绝吐出一个有价值的字眼。
Relationships: Reinhard Heydrich/Walter Schellenberg
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

“我的天，今天早上可真冷。”瓦尔特·舒伦堡说。

“至少你头上还有点遮盖。”威廉·卡纳里斯掀了下眼皮。两人此时并肩走在中央广场的人行道上，一条达斯克猎犬欢脱地跑在他们前面。

“是从草原吹来的风。”

舒伦堡回头朝他一笑，老海军上将的心中顿时响起一级预警：狐狸崽子大早上没安好心。

果然后者接下来以一种相当自然的方式讲到波兰和俄罗斯的广袤，不久将话题从地理转向了政治，并就苏德关系的现状向海军上将提出疑问，但另一位似乎并不想对此加以深入。

他知道舒伦堡选择在今天早上引入这个话题不是空穴来风。海德里希打发他来接近自己，这个小交际花便使出浑身解数来让自己讨人喜欢，脸上带着可爱却廉价的微笑，像个求偶的蜂鸟一般轻佻地围绕在身边，却意外地不招人嫌；打扮得漂亮光鲜，每一句话都是精心编排好的，即使明知背后连着十串谎言，也没人能够拒绝这只小鸟真诚的双眼。卡纳里斯知道海德里希利用他来试探自己的意图和对一些行动的看法，但他并不排斥，通过这种方法他也能够对海德里希的想法略知一二，就像此时舒伦堡和他提到斯大林重建军衔之后的制度问题，提到了苏联史上最年轻的元帅米哈伊尔·尼古拉耶维奇·图哈切夫斯基。

党卫军又在盘算什么？海德里希的心思就像魔鬼鲉身上的刺那样细密又恶毒，他是希望通过这些文件指控那些排斥纳粹的德国将军叛国从而要挟他们妥协、还是另有打算？海军上将闪烁其词，只说自己从来没有机会见到他。

舒伦堡打量着他，耐心地等待着，在心里盘算。他还没有修炼成日后那副老奸巨猾又不动声色的样子，并且显然急于完成他主人的指标，于是用他那一贯轻慢又天真的语调率先开了口。

“我听说他在1923年和1932年间来过德国，与一拨苏联军官一起参加德意志军队的大规模军事演习。”

“是的，他曾五次到访柏林，与我们的一些将军建立了友好关系，那些人至今还经常提起他。”

“他看起来非常喜欢德国，您怎么看?”

“他给冯·柏隆堡将军留下了极好的印象，”卡纳里斯不置可否地答道，“毫无疑问，与其说是因为他的军事能力，不如说是因为他的社交礼仪，这与他其他同事的粗鲁举止形成了鲜明对比。”

谈话到此为止，海军上将知道什么时候该让事情结束。他轻飘飘地将话题绕开，转而获取自己想要的信息，不久在一处十字路口停下，俯身抱起他的狗。

“瓦尔特，动物总是善良的，”他低头抚摸狗毛，那只达斯克猎犬安安静静地卧在他的怀里，既不吱声也不张望，舒伦堡不得不停下来与它那双乌溜溜的小眼睛对视。不久他有些烦躁地别过脸去，卡纳里斯警觉戒备，连养的狗似乎都能窥探人心。

“你看，我这条腊肠就十分忠诚，永远不会背叛我，人就不一样了。”

说实话舒伦堡并不喜欢这种聒噪的矮脚狗子，但是卡纳里斯看起来很严肃，他也只好努力表现出一副若有所思的样子，多少为自己的人生找到一丝启发。

“孩子，永远不要背叛你信任的人。”

他们最终在大使馆附近分别，一个前往本德勒，一个前往王子街。临别时卡纳里斯停下来，像每一个爱护年轻人的长辈那样关切地为他紧了紧快要松掉的围巾。“一旦你背叛了信任的人，那么你将一无所有，永远不会有安全感。”

年轻的党卫军官脸上再次出现那种纯洁的笑容，声音甜美得像个吃了枫糖的少年。

“谢谢，我会把它记在心里的。”

他俯身给了老海军上将一个贴面礼，之后就头也不回地大步离开了。

不久他便衣冠楚楚地出现在帝国保安局的办公室里向海德里希做汇报，身穿笔挺的M32制服，头发一丝不苟地梳在脑后，脚上的靴子亮得像是打了三层油。

“十三号上午我们照常在蒂尔加滕散步，我们谈到了苏联，我向他表示希望了解苏联的政治、军事结构以及□军现任首领的情况，但海军上将似乎不愿多谈。”

“我在上周邀请他共进午餐时遇到的情况跟你差不多。”

莱因哈德站在壁炉旁，低头望着里面。

“他有一份关于图哈切夫斯基的有趣档案，我向他索要这份档案，但他以没有元首签署的确切命令为由拒绝了我。”

他懒洋洋地用铜管拨拉着壁炉里的几块木炭，“如果使用得当，这份档案会给苏军最高指挥部一个打击，使他们在很多年内无法恢复元气，而就德国总参谋部而言，它能使我们摆脱那些对国家□□主义怀有敌意的分子。”

舒伦堡立刻敏锐地把握到了这句话中的含义。1936年十二月的头几天，海德里希在柏林阿德隆酒店的私人套间里接待了苏联白军将军尼古拉斯·斯科布林。这件事完全是秘密的，只有几个人知道。对德意志的热爱和对共□主义的强烈憎恶将两人联合在一起，海德里希从他那儿收到了一份详细的报告，报告中称苏联元帅图哈切夫斯基正与德国总参谋部密谋，目的是实现一场军事上的双重政变：在莫斯科除掉斯大林，在柏林除掉希特勒。在此之前海德里希与参谋部的一些人关系紧张，为了压制并要挟参谋部，他抓住了这个机会。

舒伦堡在心底摇了摇头，海德里希这次怀的鬼胎太明显，就差没生下来了。

“他有提到十诫中的内容吗？”

不知过了多久他小心翼翼地问。根据十诫协议，间谍和反间谍活动完全属于军事情报局即卡纳里斯的管辖范围。

然而海德里希没有立刻回答。他出神地望着火堆，面容在火光中阴晴不定，蓦地转过头问：

“关于如何取得这份档案，你有什么好的办法？”

瓦尔特吓了一跳，这个突然的问题就像子弹一样在他的脑中爆炸，并激起了一些火花。然而这些年来与海德里希交往的经验让他深知永远不要让自己的思绪跑在对方前头，加上事关重大，于是一时没有出声。

“说说看，看是否与我想的一样。”

就在他犹豫的时候，对方再次鼓励。海德里希眼中含着笑意，语气里是少见的友善。帝国保安局局长时常因傲慢而耐心不足，这句话在他诚恳过度的眼神下反而显得令有图谋，于是舒伦堡紧紧抿起嘴唇，拒绝吐出一个有价值的字眼。

“我不知道，总队长。”

“是不知道，还是不敢说？”

“...... ......”

年轻的那个不再说话，沉默得像是被女巫变成了一座雕像。他得承认自己在某个瞬间脑中的确蹦出了一个糟糕的主意，海德里希或许已经看出来了，这个控制狂随时都表现得一副对一切了如指掌的样子，仿佛下一秒就会掏出本本细数你上周都在哪些人的床上睡过觉。年轻的情报工作者双手背在身后，靴尖并在一起，眼神开始不经意地乱瞟，希望随便来个秘书或是副官什么的将他拯救一下。

但是没有秘书也没有副官，只有一个虐待成瘾的绅士和一个夹着尾巴的小东西，那副心怀鬼胎的模样让莱因哈德恨不得用皮靴踢他两脚。

“我希望有天你能对我更加坦诚一些。”

他最终叹了口气，转头继续望着壁炉。

“档案我是一定要拿到的，问题只在于时间；我的确有一个计划，但是需要你的帮助。”

他信手在火堆里划拉，舒伦堡伸长脖子望去，看到他用铜管在炉灰中划出几个字。

“你觉得怎样？”

海德里希俯身贴在年轻人的耳边。他声音轻柔，语调温和，一只手攀上他的肩膀，嘴唇几乎要隔着空气碰上他的脸颊。

“接下来你知道该怎么做，对吗？”

不久位于本德勒大街上的德国国防军及总参谋部大楼发生了火灾。事故造成了严重的破坏，当卡纳里斯赶到现场时毫不意外地发现被烧毁的办公室中就有T3服务部的办公室，那里存放着关于俄罗斯事务的档案，特别是那些与德国人有过接触的苏联将军的档案。

愤怒和厌恶席卷了他。毫无疑问，纵火案是海德里希策划的，为的是趁乱偷走他所需要的文件。但他该怎么办？向元首投诉？这个做法显然是行不通的，因为没有证据。海军上将思前想后，最后决定按兵不动，等着看海德里希到底想要做什么，然后再作打算。

海德里希正在策划的是一个令人震惊的杰作、一场险恶的政治毒害，但是很可惜，他发现这些被偷来的文件中并没有他所需要的‘那些档案’，于是立刻召集了舒伦堡、瑙约克斯以及贝伦茨到他的办公室来开会。

“图哈切夫斯基档案应该包含一些文件、信件和备忘录，大部分是一名党卫军特工的报告，该特工负责调查德国和苏联之间的联系。”

帝国保安局局长的目光在四周环视一圈，确定自己已经把意图表达得十分明确了。

“除此之外还需要包含德国参谋人员之间的电话记录、一些‘被截获的信件’的复印件、各种被盗的纸条......这些文件加在一起，再由一个精心挑选的王冠加冕：一封来自图哈切夫斯基本人的信件。”

他看起来胸有成竹，将一切都安排得井井有条。

“这封信很长，并且会提到之前的一些秘密信件。这些信件的内容里需要列出图哈切夫斯基元帅的支持者、以及在希特勒上台以来的四年中因表达‘反对国家□□主义观点’而被捕的一些德国军官的名字。整份档案将盖有党卫军的印章，但大部分内容似乎来源于德国国防军。”

“需不需要附上一张海军上将写给元首的私人便条？”舒伦堡贴心地补充道，“当然，我是说伪造一张。”

“好主意，”海德里希打了个响指表示对这个提议的赞赏，然后随意地向后靠在了椅背上。他不需要保持仪态来维持尊严，上位者无论做什么都拥有上位者的独特权威。“我亲爱的舒伦堡，为了编造我们需要的假文件，我需要你去研究总参谋部有关图哈切夫斯基过去与我们将军的各种接触的档案以供参考，做好准备，剩下的交给瑙约克斯。”

他接着转向瑙约克斯：“你和贝伦茨需要完成的工作必须非常迅速、完美并且绝对保密。你们必须找出德国最好的雕刻师来伪造印戳与图章，使它们必须看起来就是来自党卫军和国防部。为了以防万一，我们还必须给人留下这样的印象：我们正在调查德国方面的叛国行为。”

“如果斯大林通过他自己的情报机构，即内务委员会得到这份档案，并且确信它是真的，他就会很快击垮图哈切夫斯基。”

“接下来我们需要为如何与苏方搭上线找一个合适的理由......”

“哦，我还以为这是最不需要思考的事情。”

海德里希痛恨别人打断他的话，但他的怒火在看到对方脸上那格外甜蜜的笑容时消减了大半。舒伦堡挪动臀部朝他凑过去，挑起他那双精致的眉毛，谄媚得像个讨好主人的猫。

“为什么不让我们亲爱的瑙约克斯去执行这项任务呢，”他柔声细气，语调不怀好意，“这些文件被放在您的办公室里，只有少部分成员能够接触到，而我们急需用钱的瑙约克斯拍了一张照片，想把它们卖给俄罗斯。”

瑙约克斯顿时觉得屁股下的座椅像是长了钉子，让他费了毕生的自制力才没有跳起来。他捏住桌沿，努力而克制地喊了声：“总队长......”

然而海德里希已经表态了。

“这个理由不错，”帝国保安局局长明显给说动了，他的脸上出现兴意盎然的神色，一只手摸着下巴。“虽然......”

虽然这个说法充满了三观不正以及让自己和整个保安局名誉扫地的风险。瑙约克斯无声望向海德里希的目光这样说道，在没有得到回应后恶狠狠地瞪了对面的舒伦堡一眼，然而小狐狸好整以暇地正襟危坐，手里捏着百利金钢笔，脸上带着一副令人牙痒的表情，这让人忍不住怀疑他在过去的二十七年里学到的尽是恃才傲物和仗势欺人。

一边还没发表意见的贝伦茨左右环视一圈，决定在这场辩论中保持沉默。这样的猫狗大战几乎每隔几个星期就要发生一次，而作为两方领导的海德里希不但不调解反而似乎乐见其发展，有时甚至还会故意偏袒其中一方以达到激化矛盾的效果，仿佛能在这种低级的纷争中找到一种掌控全局的权威。

“那就这么定了，”海德里希最终放下顾虑，继而转向他的下属，“瑙约克斯，你有什么意见吗？”

“当然没有，总队长。”

阿尔弗雷德浑身僵硬，勉强对他挤出一个笑容。

“很好，”海德里希从椅上起身，其他人知道这是散会的标志，也纷纷站起来。

“其他人可以走了，舒伦堡你留下。”

瑙约克斯和贝伦茨相视一眼，接着十分有默契地退下了。在即将合起的门缝里，他们只能看到总队长脸上那意味深长的目光、和某种说不清道不明的奇特笑意。

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “你昨晚醉得厉害，我就让人扶你到房间里休息了，”莱因哈德的手从他的颈椎一路滑到肩膀，“看来你们度过了一个美好的夜晚。”  
> 舒伦堡在床上坐了一会，突然感到一种后知后觉的愤怒，是还未破瓜的小雏妓在毫不知情的情况下被明码标价扔给老嫖客的那种。

“你做的很好，瓦尔特。”

瑙约克斯和贝伦茨走后海德里希随意靠在了桌子上，给自己点了根烟，然后将烟盒递给舒伦堡，“如果不是你把老家伙引开，格罗斯他们的行动不会这么顺利。”

“是您指挥得当。”年轻人谦虚地说，低头在烟盒里挑了一根，又借着对方递来的打火机点燃了它。莱因哈德看着他，嘴角飘出一段烟气，舒伦堡望了他一眼，之后又很快移开。这个男人在看他时目光中那种不可名状的笑意，双眼如同两道灰色的隧道，总让他不由自主地感到畏缩。

“我手上有一个名额，打算在几个心腹中挑一个，可能是上尉，运气好甚至会是个少校。”

舒伦堡放下心来，对方把他单独留下来是为了谈这个。为了能够与军事情报局对抗，海德里希急需给他的小马驹换更高级的马鞍和笼头，而他显然即将成为第一个被幸运砸中的家伙。

正当他思考该如何表态的时候，感到对方一只手按在了他的肩上，莱因哈德亲切地朝他俯下身来，温和的带着询问的语气好似一个关爱幼弟的兄长。

“告诉我，你上次升迁是什么时候？去年？”

去年九月。舒伦堡在心里默念，然而还未等他说出来，莱因哈德就再次开了口：

“你出色的表现令人印象深刻，对待工作的严谨态度时常让我感到欣慰。”

“我心中有效法的楷模。”

他知道此刻是个关键，因此大胆注视着他，露出一个过分甜美的笑容。这话显然取悦了海德里希，他的脸上露出某种能够被解读为满意的神色，抬起一根手指，指甲正好能够碰到他的下巴。

“还十分有胆量，这些优点集中在同一个人的身上是不是显得有些多了？”

如果在两年前，这诡异的专制氛围和性暗示一定会让舒伦堡不知所措，但他现在已经可以自如应对，那一套虚与委蛇的本事由他做来简直像是本性使然。

“对于为您效劳的人来说并不算多。”

他微微侧过脸颊，有意无意地让唇角擦过对方的指尖，抬眼观察对方的脸色。他早已不是刚走出校园什么都不懂的大学生，并且知道有些上位者很吃这套。莱因哈德对自己这个得力下属的态度向来十分微妙，眼中永远带着似笑非笑的神情，每一句说出口的话都保持着令人捉摸不透的语调：含糊，暧昧，带着点上位者特有的威压。年轻人迎着他的目光，在心里盘算着，最终鼓起勇气开了口。

“总队长，我的女友曾向我抱怨，说我不肯给她一个名分。”

海德里希的眼中闪过一丝不易察觉的不悦，脸上却依然笑意不减，继续用温和的语调问：

“你到底想要说什么，我亲爱的瓦尔特？”

“我向她承诺会努力争取。但您知道，婚姻需要向党内提出申请，以她的身份，领袖恐怕不会喜欢。”他犹豫着，一双眼睛在眼眶中急劇转动，最终试探性地抬了起来。瓦尔特 · 舒伦堡长得过分可爱，他在乞求时故意微微撅着嘴，微胖的腮帮鼓起来，睫毛在蓝色的眼珠上轻微颤动，那副欲说还休的样子让人很难拒绝。“我在想，如果您不介意的话，是否能在这件事情上给我一些帮助。”

他向来最得上司宠爱，言行举止都溢满少年人天真无知的娇纵，只是有时候过于得意忘形了。莱因哈德没有说话，眼中的温暖逐渐凝固，如同黄昏时绚烂的霞光被黑暗突然地湮没，整张脸顿时冷了下来。

“这事没有你想的那么容易，”他把手从他的身上卸下，又换回那种公事公办的僵硬语气，不久转身离开，装作要去处理其他事务。

瓦尔特沉默地盯着他的背影，目光在眼底复杂地变幻。他不后悔，他总得试试，但他搞不清对方不高兴的原因。莱因哈德不会反对他与一名高贵的女士结婚，他只是不喜欢凯特。他频繁地带他出入高级场所，走马观花一般为他介绍权贵和名流，乐于见到他与那些地位显赫的女性打成一片。莱因哈德希望他的伴侣是一个从头到尾都被打上贵族标签的上流货色，因此痛恨他即将有一位工人阶级的妻子，他迫切地想要将她从他的生活中剥离，这不能说是恶意，但多少有些刻薄。

帝国保安局局长晾了他一会儿，等到再次开口时语气已然缓和了一些。

“你不用担忧，我自有安排，不过得等眼下这事结束。”

之后又叮嘱了他一些任务上的事情，然后就把他遣退了。

随着工作开展，舒伦堡的日常任务就是和约斯特一起研究那些被格罗斯偷来的文件，为伪造档案做准备。瑙约克斯联系上了一个擅长制作印章的工匠，贝伦茨每天晚上将他们写好的文案带到瑙约克斯的工作室里誊写及盖章。海德里希大约每隔一周会召集他们开个短会，以了解进度和通报一些改动。

他感到海德里希对自己的态度明显冷淡下来，不久得知瑙约克斯即将升迁的消息。瑙约克斯在造假方面颇有门路，这让海德里希萌生一个念头，部门里流传着他即将升任为技术部长的说法。

这项庞大的工作总共耗时两个月，最终在五月收尾。海德里希巧妙地通过捷克斯洛伐克的情报部门让斯大林得知并相信了有这一份档案的存在，之后派出瑙约克斯去和苏方人员接洽，并让他开出三百万卢布的收购价。这份档案最终于五月中旬的时候辗转到达了俄罗斯。

事情过去后不久，一天下班时海德里希突然以庆祝为由拉他去外头玩，热情得一改往常。舒伦堡有些犹豫，他本想给凯特挂个电话，但是被不由分说地拉走了。在海德里希的手下他没什么拒绝的权力，人一旦走出第一步总是没法回到过去。

“我找到一个好地方。”坐在车上时海德里希说。他原本以为是哪家新开的夜总会，但出人意料的竟是家沙龙。

吉塞布雷希特大街12号是典型的柏林中上阶级住宅，有着长长的窗户和石膏装饰，内部入口在后院，从街上无法看见。他跟着海德里希走在弯曲又漫长的过道里，法鲁红色的墙壁上挂着两幅色块鲜明的塞尚画作，一幅德拉克罗瓦，还有些反映宗教神话的作品，充斥着战争与体态丰硕的女神。客厅中央挂着安格尔的俄狄浦斯王，坐在沙发上正对斯芬克斯金色的头颅。

沙龙的主人出来了，是个四十多岁的女人，慵懒而端庄地宣称已经为他们安排好了一切。那是个气场强大且体魄健朗的女人，个子比舒伦堡还要高出一截，貂皮外套底下穿着黑色的紧身裙，皮质面料包裹着饱满而线条优美的臀部和大腿，那时的舒伦堡还没想到自己日后会与她在事业上有些苟且的合作。

他们在大厅享用了一些香槟和鱼子酱，接着很快便有女人陆续到访，大多是白天有着正经职业的漂亮姑娘，还有些是迫切施展歌喉的地下歌手和愿意裸□作画的三流模特。莱因哈德对她们一视同仁，他乐意扶持这些有着傲人胸部和美丽嗓音的艺术，舒伦堡成了这堆横流物欲里一个黯然失色的小摆设。

“别那么拘谨，瓦尔特，”他的上司在百忙之中还不忘撺掇自己纯洁又忠诚的跟班，“一辆德造坦克都比你开放。”

莱因哈德时常对他怀有病态的占有欲，此时却似乎一点也不介意他用自己送的手帕擦别人嘴上的口红。他们那天晚上过得如此浪荡，以至于舒伦堡后来完全记不得下半场都发生了什么，他第二天早上在一张陌生的床上醒来，身边坐着一个只穿了丝制晨衣的女人。

意识到发生了什么的情报工作者在这显而易见的场景里感到一丝惊慌失措，他此时迫切地需要一根烟、一杯咖啡和一部电话。不过想到凯特可能会为此跟他吵上三十六个小时，前两者的必要性可以忽略不计。

“哪里有电话？”

然而女人并不回答，只是用一种微笑的目光望着他，好像他是她自亚当与夏娃被逐出伊甸以来看到的第一个活物似的。年轻人感到心里烦躁，被子一掀就要下床。

“哦，你醒了。”

海德里希突然衣冠楚楚地出现在门口，舒伦堡有一瞬的犹豫，然后偷偷把伸出去的一条腿收回了被子。他条件反射地朝身边望去，然而女人像是完成任务一般已从另一扇门走了，等他回过头来时莱因哈德已经坐到了床上。

“昨天玩的如何？”

海德里希的嘴角噙着贵族般矜持而委婉的微笑，伸手像检查一只晚上跑出去又在白天溜回家的猫一般自然地检查他的耳后和脖子。而瓦尔特，作为一个有着正常自尊和防备心理的人，被这突如其来的状况搅乱了心智，竟一时没有反抗，只是像个第一次上床的姑娘那样表现出了一点胆怯。

“你昨晚醉得厉害，我就让人扶你到房间里休息了，”莱因哈德的手从他的颈椎一路滑到肩膀，“看来你们度过了一个美好的夜晚。”

舒伦堡在床上坐了一会，突然感到一种后知后觉的愤怒，是还未破瓜的小雏妓在毫不知情的情况下被明码标价扔给老嫖客的那种。

他抬起头，海德里希的指尖停在他的下颌，像是想要从他的脸上找出一些可供解读的破绽，一双蓝灰色的眼睛冷漠地睁着，金色的睫毛静止在眼球上方。他心中的不满和戒备无处发泄，于是就这样无声地注视着对方。

“别这样看着我，瓦尔特。”

莱因哈德温和又冷淡地说，这种命令式的口吻时常能在床上给人带来独特的羞耻感，舒伦堡在这熟悉的语境里愣了一下。

“穿好衣服，我们的计划有了新进展。”不久他挪开手，用一贯公事公办的语气说，“三百万卢布已经抵达帝国保安局。”

“我还以为它们早就到了。”

“没你想的那么快，”莱因哈德不经意地皱了皱眉，“但这些钱不能用，瑙约克斯发来电报，说上面被做了记号，具体情况得等我到了才能知道。”

“关于你的女友，”回去的路上海德里希用一种友善的语气说，“我已跟族谱审理办公室打过招呼，你可以开始准备材料了。”

他对他露出一个笑容，看起来却像戴着张假面具，只有嘴角弯了几度，其余肌肉雕像般纹丝不动。年轻人脸上的神情豁然开朗，接着又犹豫起来。他不是个轻易喜形于色的人，大多数脸上展现出来的只是他想让人看到的表情，并且最擅长看人脸色分析事态，但在发生了今天这种事情的情况下，他无法掩饰自己对未来产生了一些担忧。

莱因哈德好像看出了他的顾虑，伸手搭在了他的肩上： “别担心，一个合格的情报官员的妻子应该学会包容这些。”

既得利益者总是能很轻松地说出这些话，舒伦堡不得不配合地颔首表示认同。

“一个好的情报工作者需要有坚定的意志，对工作忠贞的信念，以及一些不可救药的浪漫。”莱因哈德又拍了拍他的肩膀，“这样的事情以后还会有很多。”

他们来到帝国保安局的时候瑙约克斯等人已经在办公室里等着了，面前是一只公文包。

“这不是一般的记号，”海德里希只看了一眼就下了定论，“俄国特工机关显然已将它们登记在册，一旦我们的人使用就会马上被捕，需要立即销毁。”

“你们下去吧，这些钱我会和舒伦堡处理掉。”

瑙约克斯和贝伦茨再次相视一眼，他知道海德里希不信任他，也许是怕他会想办法花掉它们。他想说些什么来自证清白，可帝国保安局局长懒洋洋地打着官腔，边上的舒伦堡也适时地挂起一张疏于伪装的假笑，这让即将成为技术部长的瑙约克斯顿时感到他盼望已久的升迁索然无味。如果哪个领导告诉你他公平地对待每一个人，那一定是假话，真正被宠爱的家伙从来不需要这样的安慰。舒伦堡敢这么嚣张无疑是因为海德里希偏爱他，海德里希喜欢听话又清纯的大学生，千百年来的上位者都是这幅狗样。

莱因哈德送走两位下属，回来时看到舒伦堡正盯着一沓钞票若有所思。

“您打算怎么处理它们？” 他将钞票扔回皮箱。

“烧掉。”莱因哈德简单地说，“你下周有空吗？”

舒伦堡以为对方是问他烧钱的事，于是想也不想就回答有，接着才觉得哪里不对。

“我打算下周去帕洛狩猎，你可以一起来。”

这就不仅仅是征求意见了，而他显然刚刚失去了唯一的拒绝机会。年轻的情报工作者追悔莫及，看来他不仅白天要陪海德里希在林子里打枪，晚上还要陪他在屋子里打点别的什么东西。青年苦恼又迷人地皱着眉，思考自己能从这个巨大的牺牲里得到些什么。他可以重新唤起莱因哈德的信任，以此为自己谋求一些长远的利益，而就眼下的情形来看他可以试着提一些不那么过分的要求，比如破坏瑙约克斯的升迁，把它据为己有。

想到可怜的阿尔弗雷德将会有多难过，舒伦堡原先的烦恼一扫而空，甚至不介意以自己为代价打击对方。海德里希观察了他一会儿，确信自己没有在下属的脸上找到丝毫不情不愿的意思，一条满怀阴谋的手臂攀上了他圆润的肩头。

“我们会度过美好的一晚的，”他微微俯身，循循善诱的语气像是在诱拐未成年的女学生，“比你刚才度过的那个还要好。”

权力和欲望使人远离道德，一旦习惯了剥夺他人的意志和自由，那么每一次都会变得更加容易。此时的海德里希也许正在心里发笑，每个人都想成为上帝，只有他心安理得做魔鬼，当屈辱变得不那么难以接受，他确信他的小宠物还能够承担更多。

而舒伦堡决定这次提前打个电话。

**END**


End file.
